Kaorinite
Kaorinite is the assistant of Doctor Tomoe, and one of the more major villains in Sailor Moon S. She is in love with Doctor Tomoe. Heart Snatching For the first thirteen episodes, Kaorinite was sending Daimons to extract Pure Hearts. She would implant Daimon pods in objects to create Daimons, and send them to extract Pure Hearts from people. Her Daimons were Mikusi, Nekonnell, Steeringoo, Octave, Osoji, Die Heart, Scar, Dovlin, Tiren, and Haikyun. In Episode 12, she created one last Daimon named Senishenta from a glass shoe to extract Serena's Pure Heart. In the process, she discovered that Serena was Sailor Moon. She had Senishenta encase Tuxedo Mask in crystal, and took him to Tokyo Tower telling Serena to meet her there. Sailor Venus tricked Kaorinite into thinking she was Sailor Moon. After the real Sailor Moon destroyed Senishenta, Kaorinite absorbed her power from the glass shoe she was created from. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask fought Kaorinite, but she gained the advantage. When the Sailor Planet Attack was used, it weakened but didn't kill Kaorinite. As she was using her crystal beam, Sailor Uranus used World Shaking on Kaorinite, reflecting her crystal beam back at her and encasing her in crystal, turning her Daimon's powers against her for the first and only time. The World Shaking also caused part of the tower to collapse, and Kaorinite fell to her death. Revival However, Kaorinite turned up again in Episode 24, Rini's Risky Friendship, as it is later explained the Doctor Tomoe revived her. She did not go on any assignments, instead acting as Hotaru's guardian at Doctor Tomoe's house. Instead, Mimet was looking for Pure Hearts. Kaorinite did not get along with Byruit, and upon hearing of her death, commented that it "serves her right". In Episode 34, Wake Up Call, Kaorinite captured Sailor Mini Moon so Mistress 9 could eat her Pure Heart. After Mistress 9 awakened, she decided that Kaorinite had already served her purpose and that she didn't need her anymore, so she struck her with a lightning bolt, throwing her into a forcefield and killing her. Her body disintegrated after death. Attacks Kaorinite has prehensile hair, using it to grab or throw her enemies. After absorbing Senishenta's power, she can use a crystal sword and shoot a crystal beam to encase things in crystal. It is eventually turned against her by Sailor Uranus. Trivia *Kaorinite looks slightly similar to Emerald, and they are both voiced by the same person who has now passed away. *Kaorinite's ability to wrap her hair around her victims is not only shared by the Cardian Amphibia in Sailor Moon R, but also Spice in Dragonball Z. *Kaorinite is the only character to die twice, as she is the only character to be brought back to life and remain evil. *Kaorinite is tied with Alan and Ann for the greatest amount of monsters of the week, at 12. *Kaorinite and Eugeal look like mother and daughter on account of their red hair,dress and color scheme but Kaorinite has grey eyes while Eugeal hes red eyes and no family relationships the only relationship between them is ranking in the Witches 5 with Kaorinite being a high,if not highest rank in the group. Voice Actress *Kirsten Bishop Category:Villains Category:Sailor Moon S Villains Category:Deceased Category:Female